Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale)
"Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale)" by Fedez is featured on the PAL version of Just Dance 2014. '' Dancer The dancer starts off in a black suit and orange shirt underneath, with a blue tie and shoes. He looks like a government official. He then transforms into a red and green superhero outfit, and stays like that for the rest of the song. Background At the start, when the dancer is in a suit, he stands in a Times Square look-alike place, made out of a reflective material like glass or plastic. The background is in a general dark blue color, with buildings with electric billboards. When the dancer transforms into a superhero, the background changes into a scrolling star pattern of red, white, and green, corresponding with the colors on his costume. In the rapping part, the background turns into a gradient of dark blue, with blue neon lights (buildings) turning on and off like an equalizer. A crowd is cheering in front of the buildings. For the song, the background toggles through each phase, corresponding to the part in the song. Gold Moves There are three gold moves for this song, all of which are the same: '''All: '''Point your fingers to your chest. AlfonsoGoldMove.png|Gold Move 1, 2 & 3 Appearances in Mashups ''Alfonso Signorini ''appears in the following mashups: * It's My Birthday '(Suit Up!)' (JD2015) * You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) '(Funny Guys) '(JD2015) Trivia *The song is in Italian. *"I glutei" (buttocks), "f*ga" (p**sy), and "piscia" (piss) are censored. I glutei can still be briefly heard though. *This is one of the first songs in the Just Dance series where a non-English song had to be censored, along with Maria in the same game. *This is the third dance with a superhero. The first one was Cosmic Girl from Just Dance 2 and the second one was Never Gonna Give You Up on Just Dance 4. *At the end of the dance a female is walking by and the male dancer runs up to her. She resembles the pink dancer from "Can't Take My Eyes Off You." * When in superhero form the dancer looks similar to the second dancer from Safe And Sound. *In the music video of the song, there is a gameplay from Jailhouse Rock by Elvis Presley from Just Dance 4 *The PAL-M versions of Just Dance 2014 has two DLCs from NTSC version: Dançando and The Other Side. However, the NTSC hasn't the PAL-M exclusives such as this one and Danse (Pop Version). *There's a dancer card avatar that looks like the superhero, which is available for both regions. *The song is about Alfonso Signorini, Italian journalist. * On the Dolphin Emulator for the Wii, when using the NTSC version of the game, players can access this song with hacks. * This is the first Fedez song in the series. * In Just Dance Now, new pictograms appear to have been added. * This is the first PAL song to have a male dancer. * This is one of only three PAL songs to feature in a mashup, with the other two being Cercavo Amore and Diggin' in the Dirt. * Eroe Nazionale means "national hero", meaning that Fedez is calling Alfonso Signorini a national hero. * The first dancer is Arben Kapidani and the second is Mehdi Kerkouche. Gallery Screenshot 2014-10-11 17.31.36.png|The first dancer AlfonsoAvatar.png|Avatar on ''Just Dance 2014 134.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar alfonso.jpg|Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) Videos File:FEDEZ - ALFONSO SIGNORINI (EROE NAZIONALE) Prod. RESET! File:Just Dance 2014 - Alfonso Signorini (eroe nazionale) - 5* Stars Category:Songs Category:PAL Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Non-English songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs with turning coaches Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:2010's Category:Crazy Moves Songs Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Transforming Dancers Category:Around-The-World Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Dancers that enter/exit offscreen Category:Dances that take elements from the music video Category:Italian Songs Category:Hard songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Arben Kapidani